Session 45 Summon Sophia
(479) Priceless Emerald: ah, well, I'm probably going to be asking for directions to the part of the city that will be worst off from the food shortages (478) Lian: I explain again. Resource shortage is not "We don't have enough food" its "We don't have enough food/essence/water/mm to keep people from dying of Auctohcon not being built ofr humans to live in" (478) Lian: ...ironically of course Malfeas was built for people to live in.. that's why he's so much more proactive about it (479) Priceless Emerald: I can cover 2 of the main 3 with my bugs (483) Lightning Without Thunder: RESOURCE SHORTFALL (483) Lightning Without Thunder: DRONE RIOT (478) Lian: You have "Enviroment won't kill me" charms.. they don't this is a serious point... now you could cheat.. (479) Priceless Emerald: Lian can probably provide some kind of essence font with her shaping too (484) Kel: Nerve staples for everybody! (479) Priceless Emerald: it'll PROBABLY be easiest to give them desert creature through 3 weeks of eating bugs (479) Priceless Emerald: or was it two weeks (479) Priceless Emerald: two weeks (479) Priceless Emerald: of eating only bugs (478) Lian: Now that would help with the resources problem (479) Priceless Emerald: yes, though I wonder if they'll believe a claim of "Two weeks of eating only my bugs, and your resource problems will be solved!" (478) Lian: Use them mindr. social charms (478) Lian: any other plans? (483) Lightning Without Thunder: WELL FINE THEN (478) Lian: you didn't want more people in the game yet. you are still grilling poor emerald! (478) Lian: Hasing! (478) Lian: So violent people. ideas? (483) Lightning Without Thunder: Nope. (484) Ceylin: PUNCH EVERYTHING (478) Lian: ....and you wonder why Malfeas fails (484) Ceylin: I spent about the last hour and a half of the last session periodically falling asleep. (484) Ceylin: So my memories of it are kinda hazy at best. (484) Ceylin: So I'm not even sure what the current situation is. (478) Lian: auctohonians are profoundly resource deprived, prayes areon't getting through spells aren't getting through to other areas this particular nation seems to beintionaly cut off by the void (478) Lian: They are profoundly resource deprived and fighting a war of endless Freakshow hordes...(and presumably something abyssaly farther out) (478) Lian: anyway brb talk amongst yourselves (484) Ceylin: Well, Ceylin can always lead an army against the voidtech guys. (478) Lian: back (478) Lian: any particularly plans you wnat to try any ways you want to try and support them? (483) Lightning Without Thunder: Hmm. (483) Lightning Without Thunder: KILL EVERYTHING. (478) Lian: someday Lightning will have to learn things that don't apply to combat.. someday (478) Lian: you have your general mortal forces, you might be able to politic others into playing nice.. hell you might be even able to get old man "As in the beginning" to solve thorns.. (478) Lian: He's the sabok Gauto of the second age.. but you know in Lookshy and they keep him around to just nuke places.. (478) Lian: are my posts showing up? (498) Lightning Without Thunder: CAN YOU HEAR ME NOW (497) Lian: Yes (496) Priceless Emerald: yes (498) Lightning Without Thunder: okay (498) Lightning Without Thunder: Where will we get an army? (484) Kel (exit): 22:35 (484) Kel (enter): 22:35 (497) Lian: wish really hard? go buy one? hell? (484) Ceylin: Disconnecting from server... (484) Kel (exit): 22:35 (498) Lightning Without Thunder: Haha. (496) Priceless Emerald: we have an army (496) Priceless Emerald: Lightning, Ceylin, Niet, and Danizelle (496) Priceless Emerald: oh, and Danizelle can turn our recent conquests into zerglings (499) Kel (enter): 22:37 (496) Priceless Emerald: WELCOME! TO THE WORLD OF TOMORROW! (497) Lian: They are probably unlikely to let aliens lead their armies..you people and your crazy "Exalts aren't made of metal" thing... (498) Lightning Without Thunder: Four people isn't an army. (497) Lian: but you know wish power, demons etc (496) Priceless Emerald: you guys just destroyed an army (496) Priceless Emerald: and zerglings (496) Priceless Emerald: can kel hear us now? (499) Kel: Yeah. (496) Priceless Emerald: ah (496) Priceless Emerald: well, your thoughts? (496) Priceless Emerald: one thought is that we need to, no offense, keep Lightning away from any diplomatic function, ever. (499) Ceylin: Don't they sorta kinda trust Ceylin since she's metal, though? (496) Priceless Emerald: quite possibly do you think you could convince them I'm trustworthy? (497) Lian: well you are more clearly exalted than people not made out of metal (497) Lian: However trustworthyness is probably less likely to get you their army.. since they have people doing army things for now. You do have yourown bits of army. You have access to demons.. and can buy probably any mercnary unit in creation (496) Priceless Emerald: didn't they KILL an army on the way in? (496) Priceless Emerald: well (496) Priceless Emerald: convert and kill (499) Ceylin: Unless they mass for attack, we could probably handle holding them back for now without an army, anyway. (497) Lian: You fought the nameless faceless freakshow horde...they do have alchemicals out there fighting (496) Priceless Emerald: well, yes (497) Lian: You aren't their nation so they probably aren't going to hand you their army. They have people to do that. You still have countless wealth, Guild contacts as many demons as yo ucan fit on a boat... (499) Ceylin: Do they have any idea of where the attackers are headquartered? (496) Priceless Emerald: So, let's get socialing and martialing forces? no second or third circle demons though (497) Lian: They know they are in these six places(Their cities) they know everything outside their cities have pretty much been run over.. (499) Ceylin: Oh, well. (499) Ceylin: We might do best to focus on the food/infrastructure end of things for now, then. (496) Priceless Emerald: k, so, I can provide access to my contacts for recruiting mercenaries through the guild network (501) Shadell (enter): 23:06 (497) Lian: Getting ahold of stuff to fight for you isn't hard.. I mean you have a gate to hell back home.. and Niet can summon Oversouls (496) Priceless Emerald: so, I suppose I'll, in the interim, change Priceless' clothes to reflect those of people who would have authority here, not an exact copy, but workable. (502) Lian: better (496) Priceless Emerald: wibs (502) Lian: where were we? (496) Priceless Emerald: so, I suppose I'll, in the interim, change Priceless' clothes to reflect those of people who would have authority here, not an exact copy, but workable. (496) Priceless Emerald: ie. give the idea of authority, as opposed to, say, Lightning (498) Lightning Without Thunder: :| (496) Priceless Emerald: no offense, but lightning trying to head negotiations, assuming we go by last session, is like shooting ourselves in the foot (502) Lian: Lightning is herown authority! (502) Lian: so how do you want to handle getting stuff there? Do you want to just start summoning and such? (496) Priceless Emerald: I vote we avoid summoning TOO many demons, for secrecy purposes (496) Priceless Emerald: we can get a lot of what we need from creation (501) Shadell: We've seen SWLIHN on sharing intelligence. (503) Danizelle (enter): 23:29 (496) Priceless Emerald: plus Danizelle can turn cleansed mavericks into zerglings (502) Lian: Also plans that convince them not to put Niet on a stick to deal with void (503) Danizelle: Hi guys (503) Danizelle: I have a solution: Put niet on a stick and we eat your babies. (501) Niet: Why is it bad if Niet gets used to remove void? (502) Lian: Being strapped to a chair for months on end being fed motes and wp via injection? Server Administrator-> Kicking '(497) Lian' from server... Removing dead client (497) Lian (exit): 23:33 (502) Lian: presumably Niet would not want that (501) Niet: Hmmm. (496) Priceless Emerald: well, Dani, would you like to help me convince them to eat only bugs for two weeks? (503) Danizelle: hehehehehe (503) Danizelle: Suuuure (496) Priceless Emerald: Would Lightning be able to take messages to contacts in creation really quick for me, to gather forces for us? (498) Lightning Without Thunder: How long does it take to travel back and forth? (496) Priceless Emerald: I just figure you can travel the fastest (498) Lightning Without Thunder: Okay. (502) Lian: Danzi has infaliable (496) Priceless Emerald: are mortal sorcerors common enough that a guild contact wouldn't get suspicious? (503) Danizelle: yes, I got sick of no comms (502) Lian: Converting hordes isn't hard for you, getting ahold of mercenaries isn't hard. Getting demons isn't hard (496) Priceless Emerald: alright, I say we go predominantly with the first two (496) Priceless Emerald: why don't we play out convincing the autocthonian city? (503) Danizelle: Danzi'ss got the slaughteringh hordes covered (501) Niet: If we can break his communications jammer, we can summon Auto's souls. (503) Danizelle: I gotta wonder how the the autobotians react to the maniacal monster horde Danzi builds (501) Niet: ... Or we could just cheat and go to another city from Creation. (501) Niet: Since that would seem to eliminate the certain chance of death bit. (496) Priceless Emerald: but, this is such a fertile opportunity (501) Niet: Right. (501) Niet: This takes a few weeks, we give them airship or Niet summons speedy demon, and they go get help from the other 7 nations. (501) Niet: Meanwhile we work here with the isolated one. (501) Niet: Pincer the Mask. (496) Priceless Emerald: oh, you mean that way (496) Priceless Emerald: well, you guys work on that, I really want to get on converting them all to reverent transcendent desert creatures (501) Niet: We're at war, so we make sure they have no problems with Yugesh and have them send Emissaries. (496) Priceless Emerald: I'm cool with that (496) Priceless Emerald: so, shall we get going? (503) Danizelle: The autobot city will see through your play jen (503) Danizelle: essence sight will tell the tale of what your bugs do (501) Niet: So, anyone have any opposition in asking them to send an Assembly through to the south where they can enter back into Autocthon via. Yugesh and contact all the big demons/countries we can't? (501) Niet: Save that it hurts our chances to be the ones to fix Autocthon. (496) Priceless Emerald: we still can save a city.... (502) Lian: However if you'd want to corrupt the Maker to the Reclamation.. (499) Ceylin: I'd be fine with that. In any case, kicking the Mask out will be easier with Autochthonia united. (501) Niet: We could go ourselves, with Alchemical guides, then we're at least the ones who united Autocthonia. (496) Priceless Emerald: also, Danizelle, are you sure? would essence sight reveal all the effects, I mean, i'm going to tell them it mutates them. (502) Lian: I bring it up because it resonates strongly with someone's Urge and some people's goals (503) Danizelle: yes. essence sight can analyze (496) Priceless Emerald: then how DO you suggest we get them to be wholly corrupted, Danizelle? (507) Aaron (enter): 00:09 (503) Danizelle: the hard way (507) Aaron: Disconnecting from server... (507) Aaron (exit): 00:11 (503) Danizelle: We need to indebt them, overt conversion's not an option in a hyper organized society where everything's tightly regulated (503) Danizelle: hellishly difficult overt, I prefer subtle (496) Priceless Emerald: hmmmmm (496) Priceless Emerald: what I was thinking of doing was telling them about how eating the bugs would adapt them to the inhospitable terrain that is autocthonia (496) Priceless Emerald: remember, Authocthonia may be hyper organized, but in many ways they're hyper naive too (503) Danizelle: True (502) Lian: it would cost isignificantly fewer resources if the people each had that mutation (499) Ceylin: Yeah, and I don't think it'd be super-hard to convince them to eat the locusts. (499) Ceylin: The hard part is making enough of them to feed everybody. (496) Priceless Emerald: not hard, ceylin (503) Danizelle: very true (499) Ceylin: Doesn't one pit only feed (Essence) magnitude people or something? (503) Danizelle: Blow it off five or six times. we can teach them how to candy them (496) Priceless Emerald: one casting (496) Priceless Emerald: I can't make pits (498) Lightning Without Thunder: locust piiiiit (496) Priceless Emerald: and danizelle's got it (496) Priceless Emerald: I need ess 5 to make pits ** (503) Danizelle pokes Lightning ** (503) Danizelle: multiple castings. (503) Danizelle: build them a food reserve (496) Priceless Emerald: *nod* (503) Danizelle: Danzi made a crapton of fast-breeding, void-eating monstrosities (502) Lian: Magnitude is a doubling effect. mag 4 for one casting, Mag 5 for 2, mag six for 4 and so on (501) Niet: what size magnitude do we need? (503) Danizelle: what's the mag of the city? (498) Lightning Without Thunder: What? (498) Lightning Without Thunder: Why are you poking me? (503) Danizelle: Because I can ** (503) Danizelle grinz ebilly ** (498) Lightning Without Thunder: :C (502) Lian: 16 (502) Lian: 15 sorry it looks like each city ia mag 15 (496) Priceless Emerald: hmmm..... (499) Ceylin: (( IA! IA! )) (496) Priceless Emerald: I have a plan, but it requires some time, and a few stages (501) Niet: So... To get everyone that's 2048 uses. (502) Lian: the alchemicals can supercharge you the question is it a better use of resources to do to them or Niet on a stick (501) Niet: Hmm, if they can boost to five it's one use of the pit. Of course that'd only be if Emerald wanted 5. (496) Priceless Emerald: ess 5? hells yeah I want 5 (496) Priceless Emerald: but that takes... time (496) Priceless Emerald: hmmmm...... (496) Priceless Emerald: Lian, if given a sample of the locusts, could niet shape up more? (502) Lian: no I mean they can super charge your uses (496) Priceless Emerald: I'm doubting it, but... oh, that might work (496) Priceless Emerald: how do they supercharge my uses of it? (502) Lian: Feed you essence and wp to keep casting (496) Priceless Emerald: I suppose that's workable (501) Niet: It's over 2000 uses though. (501) Niet: To get everyone once. (503) Danizelle: We'd need multiple spawning pits (502) Lian: Ceylin could stack (501) Niet: Spawning pit feeds "Entire population center" (499) Ceylin: Ceylin doesn't have it. (503) Danizelle: need essence 5 for spawning pit (501) Niet: 28 672 uses total to give everyone the mutation. (496) Priceless Emerald: plus to add the mutation bit, ceylin would need more additional charms (502) Lian: Stack the Malfean varient (501) Niet: That's still 14,000 days. (501) Niet: Since it isn't stackable. (501) Niet: Alchemicals can reduce by /60? (501) Niet: 238 days. It's 140 to meditate for essence five. (502) Lian: Ceylin could use her malfean varient and thus make each use mag six (503) Danizelle: 120 days (501) Niet: Oh. (501) Niet: That makes it sane then. (503) Danizelle: 120 days for essence 5 (496) Priceless Emerald: what charm is this? (501) Niet: 3584 uses at magnitude 6. (501) Niet: Custom charm. (501) Niet: Wait, double that. (501) Niet: 7168 (496) Priceless Emerald: so... what's it called? (503) Danizelle: hmmmm (502) Lian: You could do multiple uses a day, just can;t stack it in the same place (503) Danizelle: Danizelle can't cause that many transcendant mutations (499) Ceylin: Well, I just realized. (499) Ceylin: Largess of the Most High makes food into 4x as much food for Ceylin. (499) Ceylin: And she can use it like six times in a row. (501) Niet: Is it stackable? (499) Ceylin: 4069x as much food? (498) Lightning Without Thunder: LOCUSTS EVERYWHERE. (499) Ceylin: Sorry, 4096. (503) Danizelle: I think we need a different plan. (502) Lian: its still a decent offer (503) Danizelle: Lian what would it take to engineer a genesis plague that does the same as the side-effects of the locust mana plague, only quicker? (501) Niet: There's an adamant spell that can do such. (498) Lightning Without Thunder: LOCUUUUUUSTS (502) Lian: you know how design works. You could always try to find an essence ten user (496) Priceless Emerald: one of cecelyne's subsouls? (503) Danizelle: Bad idea (496) Priceless Emerald: kind of would agree (496) Priceless Emerald: hmmmm (503) Danizelle: Are the monkeys in the city interested in us beyond Niet? (502) Lian: they randomly try axomatic stuff on Danzi every so often.. it doesn't work so its not a problem (496) Priceless Emerald: could, uh, niet make a metasorcerous phylactery? (501) Niet: If we wanted to take a month. (501) Niet: Actually... (496) Priceless Emerald: and could I use that to enhance my sessence rating for the charm, since it's sorcerous? (501) Niet: She can get retarded speed boosts here. (503) Danizelle: Do they object much when she gets sick of it and tosses the poor schlep off the wall? (501) Niet: It's still two weeks of time at the absolute minimum. (496) Priceless Emerald: I think the rest of us can hold off the hordes that long (501) Niet: Which is viable really. (496) Priceless Emerald: then we just keep getting autocthonian hearthstone standing (496) Priceless Emerald: er standins (503) Danizelle: How are Danzi's void-eating horrors holding up against the psychotic hordes? (502) Lian: Its not that, its that your charm looked alot like void tech so the 'make zerg" is screwing with them (503) Danizelle: I imagine her form-mutability causes the same reaction (498) Lightning Without Thunder: Do lunars have anima banners? (496) Priceless Emerald: ... yes (503) Danizelle: yes (499) Ceylin: Yes. (498) Lightning Without Thunder: Okay, thanks. (498) Lightning Without Thunder: /randomquestion (502) Lian: nah they have alchemical charms that do that. its the big organic wombs that look voidy (496) Priceless Emerald: so, do we have a workable plan now? (503) Danizelle: And I imagine the murderously maniacal cackling is not helping (501) Niet: Niet on a stick, try to brainwash the city, go to Yugesh and dodge the Mask's anti-communication stuff? (502) Lian: there's always wave after wave of demons, hiring mercenaries from creation, Or going to ask one "hands off information like Niet" type yozis (502) Lian: Flag down the Daystar! (503) Danizelle: OK! (496) Priceless Emerald: *sigh* Lian, CAN a phylactery boost a sorcerous charm? (502) Lian: You'd have to develop a new artifact, but it might be possible. (502) Lian: Ask "Old man "In the beginning" to fix Thorns (503) Danizelle: Find an essence 4 abyssal (503) Danizelle: Black Mirror shintai (501) Niet: .... Wiping out Thorns? (503) Danizelle: travel to next city (496) Priceless Emerald: well, I guess corrupting them outright is outta the question (496) Priceless Emerald: for now (503) Danizelle: I would recommend subtlety. Not because of the humans or the alchemicals, but because the CITY is less likely to be suckered (496) Priceless Emerald: heh (496) Priceless Emerald: well, let's go kick void ass (503) Danizelle: Finding evidence of the mask would be a good start (496) Priceless Emerald: well, let's DO stuff. (502) Lian: You could try "blasphemy until the divine minsters show up" (503) Danizelle: I don't have any blasphemy bangers (496) Priceless Emerald: ditto (501) Niet: I do. (499) Ceylin: And me. (501) Niet: We only really have oversoul as viable on Niet though. (501) Niet: Since Wyld shaping got nothing. (496) Priceless Emerald: what oversoul will keep quiet and not get us murdered? (501) Niet: SWLIHN's fetich? Ligier? (501) Niet: Wait, Yozis can see where their souls are, right? (499) Ceylin: Three seconds after summoning Ligier: (499) Ceylin: Malfeas: FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF (501) Niet: SWLIHN then? (501) Niet: Or Sach? (502) Lian: it works on yozis who aren't part of the reclamation (501) Niet: Benezet! (502) Lian: Or ones who are generally secretive (503) Danizelle: Cytheria? (503) Danizelle: Cytheria's a meddler mommy, not a tattletale (501) Niet: Mabhaddoth! Lets summon its fetich. (502) Lian: Right (496) Priceless Emerald: hmmmmm (496) Priceless Emerald: who is it that's eternally dozing again? (503) Danizelle: Sacherevell (502) Lian: my right was to Danzi (496) Priceless Emerald: well, if you summon one of HIS souls, he can't tattle (503) Danizelle: what's cytheria's third-circles? (503) Danizelle: Danizelle actually HAS one of cytheria's third-circle souls. what do we need to ask her? (501) Niet: Hmm? (503) Danizelle: The play told the tale (502) Lian: Sophia the guardian of Forbidden knowledge. Simon the worker of miracles, The Serpent of Wisdom (503) Danizelle: What do we want to ask them? (503) Danizelle: Simon is the one I have access to easily? (496) Priceless Emerald: we want to summon them to trigger a blasphemy effect (496) Priceless Emerald: so, we gonna get this summoning on the road? (503) Danizelle: Sophia, guardian of forbidden knowledge (501) Niet: K. (496) Priceless Emerald: shall we phase into character? (503) Danizelle: Might be nice (496) Priceless Emerald: also, question, can't largesse of the most high be used multiple times in a row on the same mass of food? (501) Niet: If it has stackable as a keyword. (496) Priceless Emerald: bah (502) Lian: You can do it in more than one place in a day (499) Ceylin: Just not to the same food, I guess. (496) Priceless Emerald: (brb, bathroom) (503) Danizelle: Danzi will give the names for this one (502) Lian: you two could do a bunch of skittles bugs at 1 area a day so you do multiple ones a day until you are out (503) Danizelle: They can do bugs, Danzi and Niet can call cytheria oversouls and negotiate for anonymity (496) Priceless Emerald: sure, let's work that way. (502) Lian: you can blow all your motes feeding alot of people (496) Priceless Emerald: that's a game plan, shall we? (496) Priceless Emerald: also, ceylin, you should TOTALLY make a custom charm that lets you do it exponentially (496) Priceless Emerald: ie. 4x the already 4xed (499) Ceylin: Haha. "Now with stackable!" (499) Ceylin: There'd have to be some limit or she could trivially feed entire Directions. (496) Priceless Emerald: uh, for one, your food only lasts 1 day (502) Lian: the upgrade I'd go to is "everyone who's sworn feilty to me is fed" (496) Priceless Emerald: whereas I need to make an extension that makes my charm produce enough for essencex2 magnitude (502) Lian: anyway Emerald does food, Ceylin helps, its not hard to convince them. Niet summons and Danzi is ready to throw down the magic? or everyone want to be ready fo rthe summons incase you know... things turn out bad? (503) Danizelle: Danzi standing mby to negotiate. The others as backup would be good (496) Priceless Emerald: alright, so we do this, THEN we feed people a while (502) Lian: SO niet summons? (496) Priceless Emerald: yes (502) Lian: any particular area? (496) Priceless Emerald: I would ASSUME someplace private (501) Niet: Someplace outside the city. (501) Niet: Void area next door? (503) Danizelle: Yes. (503) Danizelle: Somewhere they won't have surveillance on us (503) Danizelle: And we can massacre voidspawn like it's our job (496) Priceless Emerald: yus (503) Danizelle: I'm pretty sure we have an easy shot at a cave. (496) Priceless Emerald: couldn't Niet just shape up a private room? (502) Lian: yes (496) Priceless Emerald: well, void area or private room, guys/ (503) Danizelle: Outside city (503) Danizelle: Have Niet make a place, make a choke point so Lightning and Ceylin can have fun with nosy gits (499) Ceylin: Which means 'punching' in code! (502) Lian: anyway you have your littel area not in a city niet does her summoning all light even anima baner goes dark it doesn't bother certain Ed invested infernals but then a small candel appears a single point of light in the darknes the darkness is pushed back there's a blond haired woman with a riding crop and a large pointed hat with an eyeball on it ** (496) Priceless Emerald bows before her, as a full representative of the will of one of the yozis ** (502) Sophia: "Well what are you naughty girls up to?" (503) Danizelle: "Lots. Working towards the goal of getting you out, we're simply exploring alternative methods. and using your presence as a giant panic button to bring our quarry to us." ** (496) Priceless Emerald is making loyal prayers to Sophia, right in front of her. ** (503) Danizelle: "We chose you because the mother wants out, and I never really got the impression that she was as concerned about our maethods as other parties may be." (498) Lightning Without Thunder: "Who the fuck are you?" (502) Sophia: "I am sophia, Rude little girl" (496) Priceless Emerald: of note, the prayers are all prayers about sophia's glory, not actually asking for anything (503) Danizelle: "Lightning, Play nice please, Just for once for a little while." (501) Niet: Niet smiles at the demon. "I have the cutest fuzzy handcuffs you can use if you want to punish her." (503) Danizelle: Please excuse Lightning, She shares a few personality traits of her mistress, Andorjan. That's about her way of saying hello politely." (499) Ceylin: "She's also really aerodynamic if you want to just punt her." ** (502) Sophia brings up her riding crop, "no no no clearly if she's misbehaving she's just been raised wrong" ** (501) Niet: Niet nods. (503) Danizelle: "If it's possible I prefer Lightning be allowed to remain, a mouth Lightning may have, but she is one of the best possible guardians we can have." (503) Danizelle: "And we may beed her able to fight shortly." (503) Danizelle: *need (501) Niet: "Sparky had a horrible childhood. That's why she's mindlessly violent, aggressive, rude and mean." Niet nods solemnly. "Maybe." (498) Lightning Without Thunder: Lighnting sulks. (503) Danizelle: "She's learning. Slowly, but I think a guiding hand will bear fruit where beatings and chastisement have failed horrifically." ** (496) Priceless Emerald is about to the point in the prayer where phrases like "Your glory knows no bounds." is being interjected ** (499) Ceylin: (( Alright, Iiiiiiii need to sleep. )) (499) Ceylin: Disconnecting from server... (499) Kel (exit): 02:29 (501) Niet: Niet smiles at Lightning. "Cheer up Sparky, it's not your fault you're immature!" (503) Danizelle: "Niet, Shut it." ** (502) Sophia points her crop at Emerald, "clearly your mommy is far too strict" ** (496) Priceless Emerald: "Whatever you say, Glorious Emissary of the Will of the Yozis." (502) Sophia: "Really now little girl?" (501) Niet: "Maybe Emy should learn to get out and play on her own more!" ** (503) Danizelle slithers behind lightning and wraps her arms around the scourge. "Milady, lightning's one of my ongoing projects." She strokes lightning's red hair protectively. ** (498) Lightning Without Thunder: Sulk sulk sulk. (496) Priceless Emerald: "Your will transcends my own" she replied, still bowing ** (503) Danizelle kisses Lightning. "No sulking dearie. Just be polite for a little please." ** (501) Niet: "Sparky's allergic to manners!" (503) Danizelle: "And you're allergic to not tattling." (498) Lightning Without Thunder: "Make Niet and the bitch shut their mouths." (503) Danizelle: "Can't love, but that doesn't mean you need to dignify the comments with a response Dearie." ** (502) Sophia points her crop on Emerald's head and it starts to glow with essence ** (501) Niet: "But Sparky, we're just trying to help out your best inter..." Niet watches Sophia curiously. (503) Danizelle: "Niet, are you familiar with the Phrase, carrot and stick?" (501) Niet: Niet says nothing, analyzing Sophia's actions with essence sight. (502) Sophia: *Emerald starts to shrink down losing her womanly curves its litterally a reverse puberity for the poor malefactor... (503) Danizelle: "lightning, you think you can behave even though you're irritated for me?" She looks pointedly at Priceless. (502) Sophia: and thus Emerald is forced to look up in a quite litteral fashion to Niet and Footsteps if she was around gaining a second childhood, "There finished!" (501) Niet: "Awww! How cute. I have the most wonderful little ribbon that'll look just adorable on her!" Niet gives Emerald a hug. ** (496) Priceless Emerald looks over herself. "This is... different. But, if it is your wish, mistress, I shall obey." she bowed. ** (501) Niet: Niet frowns though and moves to whisper into Sophia's ear. (498) Lightning Without Thunder: "...heh heh, she's tiny. I like this chick." (496) Priceless Emerald: She pokes Lightning's eye with an invisible mind finger ** (503) Danizelle smiles. "See dear? Just behave and perhaps you can see someone ELSE earn the oddities." ** (498) Lightning Without Thunder: "Ow." Lightning covers her eye. "And yeah, Dani, I'll be nice." (503) Danizelle: "Thank you my dear." She kisses Lightning on the cheek. ** (503) Danizelle smiles at Sofia ** (501) Niet: 9d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,9,6,6,4,3,2,1,1 = (2) (503) Danizelle: "My Lady, you seem in a good mood today." ** (502) Sophia pokes niet with the crop, "Perhaps you need mose study little girl" ** (502) Sophia: "Of course I haven't seen Ku in so long" (496) Priceless Emerald: I roll to dietermine what Lian said (503) Danizelle: "I would request your discretion, Milady? Our work here might cause issues with the others. They may not understand our motives or methods given their anger at their brother." (502) Sophia: (weren't you there fore "these are the Divine Ministers") (496) Priceless Emerald: 9d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,7,6,3,3,2,1 = (4) (496) Priceless Emerald: (niet, not lian_ (501) Niet: 12d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,7,7,7,5,5,5,2,2,2,1 = (5) (501) Niet: (Don't think Niet's speak quietly roll can beat that.) (502) Sophia: "If only they could learn from their time out.. oh well perhaps the Incarna will when their time comes.." (501) Niet: Niet frowns, a tad shocked. "But... I never miss any problem...." (501) Niet: That doesn't stop her from immediately trying to whisper something to Sophia again though. (503) Danizelle: "All going well, they will. But for now, I would ask for your discretion. Being punished for breaking the rules to do right by the others would sort of not be fun." (496) Priceless Emerald: 9d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,6,5,4,3,2,2,2 = (2) (496) Priceless Emerald: Priceless again attempts to listen to what Niet is saying (501) Niet: 5d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,8,8,6 = (4) (501) Niet: 11d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,6,6,5,4,4,2,2,1 = (3) (498) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Iiiii gotta sleep.)) (498) Lightning Without Thunder: Disconnecting from server... (498) Plaid (exit): 03:10 (501) Niet: (But Niet can't get Lightning to be the youngest if she isn't here!) (503) Danizelle: ((Danzi will fight you every step of the way, up to and including spankings (502) Sophia: "you clearly haven't learned your lessons, perhaps you need a tutor?" (501) Niet: ((Sophia's mdvs are halved to Niet. Besides... It isn't like it's not a few minutes to fix anyway.)) (501) Niet: Niet debates. "What lesson?" (502) Sophia: "It iw for the Mother of Creation to decide who will love who.. and not a little witch" ** (503) Danizelle smiles as she uncoils from Lightning. ** (501) Niet: "Love? What does trying to help Sparky act her age have anything to do with making her love someone?" Niet sounds perfectly sincere, and a tad baffled. (503) Danizelle: "Perhaps you should listen to the rest of us more often rather than dismiss our emotional attachments as irrelevant, Niet." (502) Sophia: "Perhaps being someone's Sempai has caused too much confusion for your pyrean nature" (501) Niet: Niet blinks at that and cocks her head to the side. "But they'd do a horrible job at running things. Juggy wouldn't have gotten reeducated. The Eye wouldn't be signed up for classes... and engaged, and we wouldn't have all these cute little collars for disobedient gothic lolitas if I wasn't an obsessive control freak!" (496) Priceless Emerald: (g2g, XP?) (502) Sophia: (4) (503) Danizelle: "Niet, now would be a blessed time for you to learn when talking is not the right answer for you. Please let me talk to my patroness' Soul so we can get a move on?" (501) Niet: "We're just waiting for Ku at this point anyway." (503) Danizelle: "If he decides to show up." She shrugs. "No guarantees." (496) Priceless Emerald: Disconnecting from server... (496) Jenthulhu (exit): 03:28 (502) Sophia: "He will. He always shows up for a Deva.... even the lowliest blood ape would have him show up with wave after wave of ex Machina...." (501) Niet: Niet sweatdrops. "There's some kind of artifact or necromany keeping this stuff from getting out of this area." (503) Danizelle: "I did not know that. I'll take your word for it. Do you take issue with us negotiating solutions for their problems in exchange for aid with our own?" (501) Niet: "We might be able to make Auto cuter." (502) Sophia: "We do nothave a problem with helping our little brother he's been so alone... why he hasn't even taken his medicine" (503) Danizelle: "Oh?" (501) Niet: "Since he left?" (502) Sophia: "You know how children are.. so unwilling to take a spoon of caster oil... mind you the Pyres are not known to add a spoon full of sugar..." (503) Danizelle: "The Pyrian flame adds nothing that would be an inefficient use of resources. But I fing that the young ones often require a... Lighter touch." (502) Sophia: "Better than being sick you'd think..." (503) Danizelle: "Although the heavy hand must be held in reserve lest they not learn the lessons they must." (501) Niet: "But you can just point a finger and fix things." (503) Danizelle: "this sickness seems vulnerable to our powers. not on a massive scale, however." (501) Niet: "It would be, were I to do more." (502) Sophia: "Some treatements.. are painful" (501) Niet: "So, we just need to make Auto a masochist?" (503) Danizelle: "If that's what it takes to keep him from succumbing to the void, I'm game. We cannot afford another one down there. I'm not sure Malfeas and the others would agree with me." (501) Niet: "Actually.... That'd probably fix most of his problems with his siblings..." (502) Sophia: "Mature young adults understand sometimes you have to deal with pain for your treatements" (503) Danizelle: "Pain is a part of life. that which does not kill or cripple can only make you stronger." (501) Niet: "Isn't it better to create a system where the best path is the most enjoyed though. Besides, When Malfeas breaks his toys, he'd like it!" (501) Niet: "Kill, cripple, break your mind, terrify you, leave you weak, reduce your lifespan.... pain's an inefficient external catalyst for growth." (501) Niet: "The best student's self-motivated. That's why it's 'beem beem' motivation lasers!" Niet mimes shooting a gun with her hand. (503) Danizelle: "Adaptable creatures learn and grow, pain teaches what can harm. continued application of pain begets resistance. The mind and body can learn independantly of each other. Growth can be catalyzed." (501) Niet: "Acting to avoid pain produces worse results than acting to achieve." (501) Niet: (See, fulfilling a motivation bumps up essence!) (503) Danizelle: "Learning how to overcome pain is much like learning to overcome any obstacle. You must adapt, and overcome." (502) Sophia: "SOme children aren't born with all the parts.. can't walk poor things not their fault" (503) Danizelle: "Even a crippled child can be taught how to function in most cases. (501) Niet: "Walking lasers are quicker and more mote efficient. Besides, they're a cute pink color." (503) Danizelle: "Not all of them, but the ones who want it badly enough will find a way. It's merely a matter of motivation." (501) Niet: Niet nods at this wisdom. (503) Danizelle: "Proper motivation. imposed motivation deprives the growth of meaning." (503) Danizelle: "However, I think noww is not the time for this discussion. This would fall into lold and tired arguments. Niet favors absolute controlled order, I favor chaos and conflicte. Philosophical loggerheads idf you will." (501) Niet: "Not controlled, self-sustaining." (501) Niet: "If a teacher can get a student to learn on their own, then there's nothing more to do." (503) Danizelle: "True. But if the teacher fails to challenge the student's intellect the student will only learn how to parrot the teacher, not learn." (503) Danizelle: "But more to the point Niet, we're off-topic. We need to give little brother an incentive to assist us, preferrably in his mind, an incentive that doesn't involve being Malfeas' kickball for the rest of eternity." (501) Niet: "But that's not what I'm trying to do. If you can't get it, maybe you and Sparky should take remedial lessons together! If Cytherea wants them, then shouldn't they both bae at the same level?" (501) Niet: "And we make him enjoy pain. (503) Danizelle: "That would require pruning Daevas, and I'm not wanting to do that until we get a handle on this sickness." (501) Niet: "Masochism beam!" You must be either a player or GM to use the miniature Layer (503) Danizelle: "Niet. You're talking about shaping a primordial. Try another tack. we can shape parts of him, places in him. Shaping him in entire?" (502) Sophia: "If removing Daeva were a solution to being sick don't you think it would have happened?" (503) Danizelle: "That would be like shaping malfeas to embrace kindness and mercy (501) Niet: "Malfeas is trying to stop us." (503) Danizelle: "Why do you think I'm not advocating it? I was considering the possibility that killing even Autocthon's least soul might hasten the birth of the Engine of Extinction, the name chosen for Autocthon's neverborn incarnation, should he succumb." (503) Danizelle: "But I'm also considering the possibility that Autocthon cannot recover while he is asleep. He would need to actively repair himself, or submit to the mother or his sister of the many spheres. You must be either a player or GM to use the miniature Layer (503) Danizelle: "And I don't think She Who Lives In Her Name has given up her grudge." (501) Niet: "She doesn't do anger." (501) Niet: "Well.... Unless she's going tsundere." (503) Danizelle: "Not in a way we would express it Niet, but she does do anger." (501) Niet: "Or everything she believes in is turned upside down...." (503) Danizelle: And Autochthon helped do that to her. (503) Danizelle: "She has a grudge." (501) Niet: "But she wouldn't do angry for a little thing like this. Especially if he's fixed." (503) Danizelle: "You hope. This is why We enlisted the aid of Cytheria. Even if she was wronged. Creation needs it's mother." (502) Sophia: She does anger. she's quite angry. she just keeps it bottled up until she needs to destroy most of creation (503) Danizelle: "One would hope she could restrain from that. Destruction would hardly allow her to impose her heirarchy there." (503) Danizelle: "But in any case, I don't think Autocthon's Deaevas got the message." (501) Niet: "She's getting better... We just need to make Auto into an appropriate form." (503) Danizelle: "Niet, not everything needs reshaping. Sometimes, repentance and asking forgiveness can be more effective." (503) Danizelle: "One of these days i'll show you what you can create when you nurture life rather than simply grossly rewrite it's pearameters." (501) Niet: "Exactly the same stuff." (501) Niet: "Besides, fixing Auto into a maid... tsundere or something else, should fix the us getting killed problem. Sophia fixed people from being too old to be good students. It's the same principle, or are you trying to say your mentor's wrong?" (503) Danizelle: "You, Niet nknoww nothing of motherhood. It is not the same. You don't even acknowledge the need for a father of a child. Don't lecture me on nurturing the young." (503) Danizelle: "She's entitled." She jerks a thumb at Sophia. "You are not." (501) Niet: "How is what I did different from your mentor's actions?" (501) Niet: "So, perspective allows her to do an action you just made philosophical arguments against?" (501) Niet: Niet turns to Sophia. "She's being inconsistent and making ad homs, shouldn't she get some kind of time out?" (503) Danizelle: "Nurturing is not a linear path with an inevitable outcome. if it was, what would be the point of bothering?" (501) Niet: "You just said that shaping with a zap is bad. That's what she was doing. Now you're dodging the point." (503) Danizelle: "My methods and Cytheria's overlap Niet, they are not identical. No mother's methods are exactly the same. I can emulate her, but my path is not identical to hers. But in both my case and Sophia's we do things for a reason. And you are incapable of fathoming those reasons." (501) Niet: "I understand your reasons, but your arguments aren't valid." (501) Niet: "How much research have you done, where are your tests, your samples?" (502) Sophia: "You lack sublty, Niet. There are times to shape there are times to do other things... you take too much after Malfeas" ** (503) Danizelle LAUGHS!" ** (501) Niet: "There are." (501) Niet: "Which is why we sent the Mask off on a goose chase, why we're trying to help the Eye instead of brainwashing, why we summoned you instead of fixed the bad taste right away." (503) Danizelle: "Niet, sometimes your naivete is too adorable. But for now, I will keep watch for Autocthon's response force. Enjoy your conversation with the Lady Sophia. Pay attention. You have much to learn." (501) Niet: "But shaping's cute! And would fix Auto." (502) Sophia: "More than shaping is required... if someone could just shape it all away would he have this problem?" (501) Niet: "The symptoms?" (501) Niet: "The deathlord running around?" (501) Niet: "Shape the personality so he enjoys his medicine." ** (503) Danizelle slithers out to where she can keep watch, letting Niet talk in private with Sophia. ** (503) Danizelle: ((ok kiddies, I must go)) (501) Niet: "Just because hammers are used for nails doesn't mean that the only way to use one is to hit something on the head." (501) Niet: ((Good luck on your trip if I don't see you before you head out.)) (501) Niet: "Besides her methods would kill off a ton. What teacher abandons students?" (503) Danizelle: ((you won't till I'm in georgia most likely)) (501) Niet: ((Expect to be there by Friday?)) (503) Danizelle: ((I expect to be there monday night, with my laptop)) (503) Danizelle: Disconnecting from server... (503) Danizelle (exit): 04:19 (502) Sophia: "You are trying things already tried.. " (501) Niet: "Was he in a coma?" (502) Sophia: "no" (501) Niet: "Think that'll help?" (502) Sophia: "It didn't help when the Holy Tyrant sayd "Verily I command thee to let She who lives in her name reformat you or i shall most furiously skiull fuck you" (501) Niet: "Oh..... Anyway, Sparky and Danzi would be really cute if you did them both at once! And it'd let that whole love angle go normally." (502) Sophia: "Do you really want to deal wtih a Slayer having to deal with so many young children?" (501) Niet: "Well, if you just want to do Sparky." (502) Sophia: "why?" (501) Niet: "It's cute. And fixing it would get Sparky more drawn to Danzi." (502) Sophia: "They are well enough" (501) Niet: "They're insecure." Niet notes.... Then again from the perspective of someone with literally inhuman conviction... (501) Niet: "She makes Sparky more manageable." (502) Sophia: "Who makes you more managable?" (501) Niet: 1d4 => 3 = (3) (501) Niet: 1d4 => 2 = (2) (501) Niet: "Everything I do is for the greater good." (502) Sophia: "right" (501) Niet: Niet pouts. "It is. Mnemy's the only possible mistake. And that plan turned out to be going right before Danzi messed it up." (502) Sophia: "was it now?" (501) Niet: "She asked to be fixed. If I had done that she'd be better now. And making her look a little vulnerable can't do anything but help her position." (502) Sophia: "I am sure the head of a wolf pack gets there on showing vulnerability" (501) Niet: "They don't want to pick another head. They want a patsy that will let them have freedom." (501) Niet: "Being too perfect doesn't do anything but crush their ambitions. You want to be weak enough that it's better not to unanimously go against her." (501) Niet: "Giving the appearance of weakness, overcoming her own insecurity, and wearing the cutest outfit, all at the same time." (502) Sophia: "They need a mother to look over them not a child" (501) Niet: "Who knows when Scary will act?" (501) Niet: "Best to let them pick the child, only to find she has more mother in her than they thought." (502) Sophia: "A child can lead nothing" (501) Niet: "The plan always called to fix her back to the way she was." (501) Niet: "More or less." (502) Sophia: "right" (501) Niet: (Anything else?) (502) Sophia: "it didn't work, it hurt her politically" (501) Niet: "How so?" (502) Sophia: "Do you think a kingdom of warriors would pick a little girl in the middle of their war?" (501) Niet: "The throne hasn't been filled." (502) Sophia: "They are at war with Yugesh. You chose a poor pattern. Also not grasping Lightning's innate Father symbolism.. she's the aloof, jealous vindictive type.." (501) Niet: "... Ceycey's more mature. Sparky's more like the Princess that everyone's trying to marry." (502) Sophia: "This is why you need to study more.. you have your tropes all wrong. Lightning is clearly the Harem lead" (501) Niet: "Which isn't the father roll." (501) Niet: "The father's never in the harem." (501) Niet: "The more mature or too quirky characters never get starring positions." (501) Niet: "Sparky's psychosis is simple, she's immature and unintelligent. That's what makes her the lead and disqualifies her for the paternal position." (501) Niet: "Ceycey's qualified to star in a different genre, but she's the team's father roll." (502) Sophia: "On the other hand Lightning actually is a Father" (501) Niet: "She was male at the time? How uncute." (502) Sophia: "Adorjan bore the child" (501) Niet: Niet shrugs. "Adorjan defies logic. It's her nature." (501) Niet: "In the world I'm creating, there isn't anyway Sparky would have kids yet." (502) Sophia: "Clearly you have a lesson you need to learn.. but that's more another's teaching" (501) Niet: "A world where people don't fit their jobs, isn't something like that fundamentally broken?" (501) Niet: "How much pointlessness could be avoided if tools worked?" (501) Niet: "Well, I suppose mortals were built to suffer, so they'd have more reason to pray." (501) Niet: "I guess Danzi might be right about something after all." Niet notes contemplatively. (502) Sophia: "About who and who should not have children was what I meant" (501) Niet: "Those who aren't secure about themselves and their place don't have the right to rule over anyone." (502) Sophia: "That's what makes you broken.. thinking a male figure should rule... clearly that is a failure" (501) Niet: "A Queen can rule too." (501) Niet: "But someone without security can't even rule herself. And that's why Sparky's unsuited for either roll." (502) Sophia: "she is perfectly suited.. Danizelle guides and directs her... " (501) Niet: "Dani lacks the qualifications to rule too." (501) Niet: "The only one here who might be an adequate ruler is Ceycey, and I'm not even sure about her yet." (502) Sophia: "and why is that?" (501) Niet: "Sparky's too insecure and unstable. Even I could play her like a fiddle, and that's not my cute point at all. Emy can't think for herself, and Danzi can't think beyond her own view. I thought the same of Ceycey at first, but she's managed to control herself and evolve." (501) Niet: "At first I thought I would be the cutest, and the best to manipulate everyone, but I can't even communicate a simple plan. Besides, Danzi's snakes aren't what I'd make, nor is Sparky, but I can't find fault with either. I don't think I'm in the least, but I'm starting to think there might be something more expansive to do. Basically, I'm best suited to be a doctor that will fix humanity. Everything I desire only leads toward filling a goal. I've never thought of what happens after the utopia exists." (501) Niet: "My aesthetic might lose its purpose if I win. That's scary." (501) Niet: "I know beyond any doubt how to conquer Creation, and I have no doubts about the means." (501) Niet: "But my beauty's dependent on a goal. There's a blank spot, and that scares me." (502) Sophia: "We made worlds before Creation. So did others" (501) Niet: "I won't make something to throw it away." (501) Niet: "If the thing I create isn't the most beautiful expression it can be, then it needs to be fixed." (502) Sophia: "no, I mean a conquerer could take more than creation" (501) Niet: "I see." (501) Niet: Niet frowns. "I haven't considered that before. Perhaps I'm not ready for the advanced class yet after all." (502) Sophia: "perhaps you need to write yourown story before you write anothers" (501) Niet: "What do you mean?" (502) Sophia: "I am sure you will get it, but we should be ready Ku and his friend should be here soon enough" (501) Niet: "He's bringing someone else?" (502) Sophia: "He's fear.. of course he brings others' how else would a coward act?" (501) Niet: (Cut off here?) (502) Sophia: (Yes) ---- Back Category:Exalted: The Green Knights